Catalogued Skills
Bakudo ''' ##1. Sai ' #'#4. Hainawa' #'#8. Seki' #'#9. Geki' #'#9.Hōrin' #'#21. Sekienton' #'#26. Kyakko' #'#30. Shitotsu Sansen' #'#37. Tsuriboshi' #'#39. Enkosen' #'#58. Kakushitsuijaku' #'#61. Rikujōkōrō' #'#62. Hyapporankan' #'#63. Sajo Sabaku' #'#73. Tozanshō' #'#75. Gochūtekkan' #'#77. Tenteikūra' #'#79. Kuyō Shibari' #'#81. Dankū' #'#99, Part 1. Kin' #'#99, Part 2. Bankin' :::::: 'Hado ##1. Shō' #'#4. Byakurai' #'#11. Tsuzuri Raiden' #'#12. Fushibi' #'#31. Shakkahō' #'#32. Ōkasen' #'#33. Sōkatsui' #'#54. Haien' #'#58. Tenran' #'#63. Raikōhō' #'#73. Sōren Sōkatsui' #'#88. Hiryugekizokushintenraiho' #'#90. Kurohitsugi' #'#91. Senjū Kōten Taihō' #'#96. Ittō Kasō' '' ::: '''Hollow and Arrancar Skills' Cero Garganta Bala Gran Rey Cero Ressureccion Sonido ::: Visored Skills Cero Garganta Gran Rey Cero Hollow Mask Shikai Bankai Shunpo ::: Quincy Skills Bow Hiryenkyuuku Senrai Glove Final Form ::: Sado Skills Arms La Muerte El Directo ::: Inoue Skills Santen Kesshun Soten Kisshun Koten Zanshun ::: Shinigami Skills Shikai Bankai Shunpo Hell Butterfly ::: Custom Skills(Described) 'Akuma no Chi o Mimodae (Writhing Blood of Demons)' *'Reiatsu Drain: Must dedicate a constant 10% at all times. 50% required to put in use.'' *'Description: 'Allows one to use their own blood as a weapon. And through intense practice, multiplied to be put to even greater use without increasing the drain. It is possible to instantaneously make clones of oneself which, when struck, explode into a shower of the users blood. When put into use, the blood would glow the color of the users aura, and go wherever they will it, as quickly as they can make it. It is even possible to solidify it to adamantine levels, sharper then even the finest blade. *''In order to achieve the capacity to use this ability, one must constantly allow their spiritual pressure to be sent to their blood stream. Essentially, their blood would become so riddled with their own reiatsu that they would literally ebcome walking weapons. In order to be done correctly, it would take a total of twenty years to put enough energy into the bloodstream, and five more to attain the affinity for using it in the heat of battle.'' *''It is not only useful for means of combat. It is also effective as a means of self restoration. This technique can, in no way harm the user. For example: If the user were to take a shard of solidified blood and thrust it through their bodies, it would simply pass through. Through the use of the clones, it is possible to completely heal ones body if the full quantity of blood from one clone is used. (Also a note, only one clone may be made at a time.) For smaller wounds such as minor cuts or bruises, it would take only a quart to heal it.'' *'Drawbacks: 'Everything has one... at one time, there may only be a total of two full pools (1 clone each) of blood counting the users. if they are not used, they become an unnecessary drain of spiritual pressure. also, if the blood is left unused and exposed for one minute, the reiatsu within it evaporates. rendering it useless. The only way for the user to free up space for another clone, is to draw back the rotten blood into his/her body. This will essentially force them to be significantly weaker for ten minutes, until the rotten blood can become purified. *Level of Difficulty to Use and Master: '''99 *'Minimal Requirement: 'RP Level 18, without any other additions from OOC Level 'Kangekihi Bido Kaitei (Void Slight Step)' *'Reiatsu Drain: '70% *'Description:' Used to move between the very fiber of existance of a being, living or otherwise, for twenty seconds. This could also be called intangibility'.'' *'''Drawbacks: For two minutes after using this skill, the User takes twice the amount of damage as usual if harmed. *'Level of Difficulty to Use and Master:' 86 *'Mininmal Requirement: 'RP Level 16, without any other additions from OOC Level Category:Guides